In order to encrypt data over a group of networks, data encryption at the IP layer may be performed by each network resulting in multiple layers of encryption. Each layer of data encryption adds additional data that must be transmitted over the networks, thereby increasing the amount of time necessary to transmit data over the networks. Further, even if only one type of data encryption is performed, substantial information is added to the packet headers of the encrypted data, thereby increasing the processing required by network devices.